


Zero Host

by Exotos135



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Haruno Sakura-centric, Identity Reveal, POV Haruno Sakura, Puppets, Reveal, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exotos135/pseuds/Exotos135
Summary: Sakura discovers something horrible: she's a host.But her guest is... interesting.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Zero Host

It was quite sudden.

Just a moment ago, Sakura was quite certain that Sasori was about to end her life right then and there, put an end to what seemed like a long, fruitless struggle to try take down the Akatsuki member.

Even when she joined forces with Chiyo, all they did was buy time. And honestly, right now, she had almost exhausted all of her Chakra, so there's no way she would be able to avoid Sasori's next attack...

So, imagine her surprise when black arms sprouted from her being, grabbing and keeping the puppeteer at bay.

And no matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't break free.

"What, is this?! What have you done?!"

The anger exuding from Sasori's body only seemed to tighten the arms' hold, to the point that his puppet-like body began to crack.

But then, the arms' thumbs pulled back, and pierced right into his chest, causing him to vomit out blood as the arms dropped him on the ground.

Then, they retracted back into Sakura, who tumbled back until she hit the floor, losing consciousness as Chiyo exclaimed in horror:

"Sakura-san!"

* * *

"That was a pretty good first try, if I do say so myself."

Sakura snapped awake and found herself in the middle of a giant void, with a dark creature with red highlights and a white mask floating nearby.

"Who... are you?" she asked, taking a defensive stance.

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you," the creature answered. "In fact, I'm here to congratulate you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You're the first host I've had that has managed to summon my hands. You even managed to make them pierce that puppet man's chest! Quite remarkable!"

Sakura tilted her head, too befuddled to think of a response.

"Of course, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself: you can call me the Zero Tails."

The creature leaned closer to Sakura, whose eyes widened at its next statement:

"And you, Sakura Haruno, have been chosen as my host."


End file.
